With the development of electron technology, various flat or strap electronic cards are widely applied into electronic equipments (such as electronic communication equipments and computers, etc.). The electronic cards may be connected to each other via the card edge connector. The connecting terminal on the connector is connected to the circuit board via the welding pin. Simultaneously, the connector is used to fix the electronic cards. At present, a traditional connector essentially comprises: a bar insulator body base provided with a plurality of sockets, a group of connecting terminals arrayed in parallel, and two arm supports which are arranged between both ends of the insulator base and are used for fixing the connector. The connecting terminals are respectively provided with a contact part which can be arranged in the socket of the insulator base. The welding pin arranged at the lower end of the contact part extends out of the insulator base and is electrically connected with the circuit board to constitute a group of socket electrodes of the connector. The arm supports, as metal pieces, comprises a baseplate. One end of the arm supports is securely connected to both ends of the insulator base, while the other end of arm supports is a free end. The bottom of the arm supports is downwardly extended with a soleplate fixedly connected to the circuit board. In the manufacturing and assembly of the connector, the soleplates of the connecting terminal and the arm supports are welded on the circuit board by virtue of the surface welding technology. When in welding, all the welding points on the connector are required on the same plane so as to ensure the welding quality. In fact, as the insulator base, which is a strip component, tends to twist and deform in the transferring and assembly process of components, the two arm supports connected to the insulator base hardly ensure that both the soleplates are on the same plane. Consequently, a flatness error is caused between the welding surface and some welding points of the soleplates of the arm supports, which results in poor welding of the welding points.
To solve these above problems, a conventional approach is that the arm supports are additionally provided with an auxiliary supporting bracket respectively. The bottom of the auxiliary supporting bracket is welded with the circuit board. A certain vertical clearance is designed between the arm supports and the auxiliary supporting bracket, thereby forming a matching form by floating up and down, so as to eliminate the error between the bottom surfaces of the two auxiliary supporting brackets and the welding pin of the connecting terminal. In this way, the above problems are solved. Although the structure can meet the requirement that the welding points of the auxiliary supporting brackets and the welding pin of the connecting terminal are on the same plane. However, the clearance of relatively up and down motion between the auxiliary supporting brackets and the arm supports actually ensures that the auxiliary supporting brackets become supporting structure that can float upwardly and downwardly and the connection between the arm supports and the insulator base is a floating connection. Partial external force of the connecting terminal generated during the insertion and extraction of the electronic cards is transmitted through the arm supports to the welding pin on the connecting terminal and the connecting point of the circuit board. The operation can result in shake of the insulator base. Further, the downward pushing, bounce and shake of the electronic card can directly affect the connecting terminal at back end, which greatly affects the connecting stability and reliability of the connector, farther affects the using performance of the connecting terminal.